Solo por ti, Naruto
by abiyasha
Summary: el tiempo ha pasado, Naruto acaba de terminar una mision y ha quedado herido. Hinata a caido victima de una terrible enfermedad y su última voluntad es hablar con Naruto


Solo por ti, Naruto

Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, observando el cielo, al joven Naruto no le importaba en ese momento nada. No había dormido en las últimas noches y por el cansancio tenía la mente embotonada de tantos pensamientos.

Solo quería dormir, solo eso quería, se tomo las manos y las coloco debajo de la cabeza y cerró los ojos, fácilmente quedo sumido en un profundo sueño. Había regresado a su aldea después de una arduosa tarea de donde por un descuido le lastimaron el tobillo izquierdo y ahora tenía que descansarlo para que se mejorara. Todos sus amigos lo habían visitado, todos menos la ojos claros de Hinata, ya que ella se encontraba en una misión encomendada por el mismísimo Hokage de la aldea.

Naruto despertó unas horas después, miro su alrededor, ese viejo bosque donde ha vivido millones de emociones de toda clase; se paro y camino hacia la pequeña tienda de fideos que tanto le gustaban, se sentó en un pequeño banco alejado de todo la demás clientela. Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado al silencio pues desde que había regresado de la misión se había aislado parcialmente, hasta que ese silencio se interrumpía con una visita inesperada de uno de sus amigos, que rápidamente lo dejaban solo al ver su estado de ánimo.

Pidió su plato favorito al encargado, lo degullo a su propio estilo, pagó la cuenta y se fue directo a su cas. Al llegar encontró a Kakashi que lo esperaba en la puerta.

**Kakashi** –Naruto ¿Cómo has estado?

Naruto solo paso de largo, abrió la puerta y se tiro al suelo para intentar dormir un poco más.

He preguntado ¿Cómo estas Naruto? –rezongó Kakashi.

Naruto solo hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que estaba bien.

**Kakashi –**Veo que sigues con el pie malo –Tomo asiento junto a Naruto

**Naruto** –Sensei, no estoy nada de ánimo. Preferiría dormir que hablar por ahora.

Kakashi –Me doy cuenta –Saca su revista favorita- pero Naruto es sobre Hinata.

Naruto -¿Sobre Hinata y yo que tengo que ver?

Kakashi – Se ha puesto muy grave Naruto. Parece como si se hubiera contagiado de algo grave durante su viaje y ahora esta tumbada en su cama y pide tu presencia.

Naruto- Me quiere a mí ¿Por qué?

Kakashi –Solo ella lo sabe –Poniéndose de pie –Bueno queda en ti, si la busca. Adiós –sale.

Naruto – ¿Para que me querrá ver?

Naruto se pone de pie difícilmente y sale de su casa. Cuando llega a la casa de Hinata, Sakura lo esperaba para guiarlo hacía donde se encontraba la ojos claro.

Sakura –Mientras caminamos, Naruto, quiero decirte algo importante.

Naruto hasta ese momento llevaba la cabeza baja, pero al oír la voz de Sakura tomo una pose más altarera.

Naruto -¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Sakura –Es sobre Hinata. Mira puede que este delirando pero debes creer todo lo que diga. Si, Naruto.

Naruto –Si Sakura, todo estará bien –En ese momento Naruto recordó que Sakura seguía enamorada de Saske y que entre ellos no habría más que amistad.

Al entrar a la habitación, el ambiente cambio, estaba muy pesado y se respiraba difícilmente. Naruto fue el único que se dio cuenta de este cambio. Era una habitación corriente en un tono verde, en medio estaba tendida la pobre Hinata que tenía la cara ardida y los músculos tensos por la fiebre que la azotaba, junto a ella un pequeño mueble de noche donde sobresalían unos pocos retratos.

Sakura tomo asiento a los pies de Hinata e invito a Naruto a que la imitara, pero Naruto se negó. Después Sakura balanceo suavemente la pierna de Hinata, está entremedio abrió los ojos, Naruto sorprendido al ver la reacción tan lenta de Hinata sintió un extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

Hinata – ¿Naruto kun eres tu? –Hinata había volteado su cara hacia Naruto que tomaba asiento a su lado y con dificultas ella alzo un poco su mano en la dirección del rubio.

Naruto –Hinata… no te esfuerces –Sin pensarlo Naruto había tomado la mano de Hinata entre las suyas.

Sakura sin decir nada había salido de la habitación y ahora se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de te.

Mientras tanto Naruto miraba con mucho cariño a Hinata que mantenía una belleza muy notable. Su cabello había crecido ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura le quedaba muy bien, seguía manteniendo la misma expresión en su rostro que a pesar de estar algo roja por la fiebre se veía muy bien, muy bien, demasiado. Le acentuaba muy bien un ton rojizo en su rostro, era como si estuviera sonrojada.

Naruto sintió como su mirada pasaba de la bella cara de Hinata a su mano que aún sostenía.

Hinata –Naruto kun, que bueno que viniste. Me entere que te lastimaste, toma esto –Saca una bolsa negra de entre sus ropas y se la pone en las manos del joven rubio.

Naruto –No deberías hablar, Hinata.

Poco a poco Hinata fue sentándose, soltó unos gestos de dolor y coloco su mano en el pecho, justo donde tenemos el corazón.

Hinata –Naruto kun, yo… ehm… yo te he traído esta medicina para ti. Tú necesitas tomarla para curar tu tobillo y ser el mismo de siempre. Me han contado que has andado triste.

Naruto – Pero como dices yo… triste.

Hinata –te conozco Naruto kun

Dicho esto Hinata poso su mano sobre el rostro de Naruto. El sorprendido por la acción de Hinata, no se atrevió a moverse pensando que podía equivocarse.

Hinata –Naruto kun yo… lo he traído para ti –En ese momento un dolor azoto el cuerpo de Hinata. Esta cayó de nuevo en la almohada por el dolor. Naruto había tomado la mano de Hinata y ella la había apretado en busca de consuelo a su dolor.

Hinata no soporto más el dolor y soltó un grito desgarrador. Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y la estrecho a su cuerpo.

Naruto –Hinata resiste, resiste por favor

Hinata subió su rostro hasta la altura de los ojos de Naruto y con una voz lastimera

Hinata –Te besaría, pero tengo miedo a contagiarte- Soltó un gemido de dolor

Naruto - ¡¡HINATA!! RESISTE

Hinata volvió a la normalidad, pero ahora estaba más agotada y tenía los ojos llorosos.

Naruto – ¿Pero que dices?

Hinata –por que ese siempre ha sido mi sueño Naruto kun –De repente sintió los cálidos labios de Naruto en los suyos.

Naruto la había besado, no le importaba enfermarse, ni mucho menos otras tonterías que había pensado sobre el mismo desde el día del accidente.

Hinata –Mí querido Naruto ¿Por qué?

Naruto cerro los ojos, repodo a Hinata sobre la almohada nuevamente, se puso de pie camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo y volteo hacia Hinata que lo miraba atónita.

Naruto –Hinata, te lo agradezco, realmente me quieres, pero yo…

Hinata- (Interrumpiendo a Naruto) Pero no sientes lo mismo por mi verdad, Naruto

Naruto movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro

Naruto –No, te equivocas, no es que lo siento o no.

Naruto dejo sola a Hinata, después de unos minutos entró a la habitación Sakura.

Sakura –Hinata¿Te encuentras bien?

Hinata (Soltando el llanto) –Naruto me ha…

Sakura - ¿Qué te ha hecho ese tonto?

Hinata – (Soltando una tímida sonrisa) me ha besado.

Sakura –Me alegro, pero tienes que descansar, si sigues esforzándote te pondrás más mala.

Hinata – no me importa, ahora soy muy feliz

Naruto se había dirigido al bosque, ya no le importaba el dolor que le provocaba su tobillo. Hinata se había preocupado por él a pesar de estar convaleciente, él tenía que hacer algo por ella.

Ya en el bosque había recolectado hierbas medicinales y las había mesclado con el polvo medicinal que llevaba la bolsa negra que le había dado Hinata, la mezcla perfectamente en un te espesó y de un olor pestilente y lo vertió en un pequeño termo rojo, corrió de regreso al lado de Hinata, entro directamente en la habitación de ella, la tomó en sus brazos y destapo el termo liberando el pesado hedor de la pócima

Sakura (Deteniendo a Naruto) - ¿Qué haces? Que pretendes Naruto

Naruto (liberándose de Sakura) Tengo que dárselo, tiene que tomarla.

Sakura –Pero eso le puede hacer daño Naruto.

Naruto se detuvo en seco no había pensado en eso, pues había hiervas que fácilmente podrían confundirse o simplemente al combinarse en ves de curar podrían hacer más daño. En ese momento Hinata intervino, aún seguía en los brazos de Naruto.

Hinata –La tomare, si Naruto kun fue quien la preparo, la tomare.

Sakura- Pero Hinata, es solo una mezcla de hierbas que Naruto hizo a lo loco, no es de confiar.

Naruto – Sakura CALLATE, yo se bien lo que he hecho.

Hinata –Naruto kun, Sakura solo quiere ayudarnos, pero ya he tomado la decisión, por favor dámela.

Naruto acerco la orilla del termo a la pálida boca de Hinata que a pesar de que el olor era muy fuerte, ella no se inmuto y se lo tomo todo lentamente. Entonces cerró los ojos lentamente, era como si se hubiera quedado dormida

Sakura –Naruto¿Qué has hecho?, mira.

Naruto – Yo… (Agacho la mirada) yo, no pensé que sucedería esto –Naruto apretó el cuerpo de Hinata nuevamente contra el suyo, la rodeo con sus brazos, beso su mejilla, entonces unas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro del ojo azul, fue en eso que la cálida mano recorrió secando sus lagrimas, era Hinata que había vuelto en si, lo miraba tiernamente.

Naruto –Hinata, pensé lo peor (Apretó más el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo) Que susto me has dado.

Hinata – (Separándose del abrazó de Naruto) Lo siento Naruto kun.

Naruto –No digas eso.

Naruto volvió a abrazar a Hinata, Sakura ruborizada por la situación salió de la habitación apresurada, no quería intervenir en ese momento.

Naruto –Yo aun no te amo tanto como tú a mi, pero estoy en el camino ¿Me esperas mi querida Hinata?

Hinata – (algo sonrojada) Si claro, yo te esperare Naruto kun

Naruto –Puedes llamarme como quieras, si.

Hinata –Gracias querido Naruto

Fin

Espero que les haiga gustado, me encanta Naruto, aunque no haiga visto mucho sobre la serie, este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Karol, Alesy, a su hermano Martin (Que le encanta Naruto) y a mi prima la Fer y

GRACIAS por leer mi historia. ADIOS


End file.
